biglezshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sassy the Sasquatch
"Wadiyatalkinabeet?" - Sassy the Sasquatch '' Sassy the Sasquatch is one of the main protagonists of The Big Lez Show. Sassy is known for his extremely common use of drugs and associated objects (he can't go without drugs or alcohol for more than 20 minutes). Sassy is one of the many neighbours of Lezlie Mackerel. Not much is known about Sassy, but he does seem to travel around a lot. Sassy commonly visits the Volcano bong which is situated on the outskirts of Brown Town where Sassy lives. Sassy travells with a group of four others, Donny the Dealer, Wayne-O, Scruffy and Owly. They often find themselves in deep shit or running from the law. 'Sassy Foods' Sassy Foods is a home company created by Sassy the Sasquatch to make money in small portions. His food consists of inedible stuff such as drugs and petrol. His most famous food product is the Trippa Snippa, which consists of speed, weed, heroin, cocaine, mushrooms, pine-o-cleen, battery acid, acid, salvia, meth, some herbs and spices, some lettuce and tomato, vodka sauce, Bam-and-the-dirt-is-gone, Ajax spray and wipe, some chicken and cheese all wrapped in an tortilla which eaten regularly by Sassy and the Sasquatches. He also has a drink that he sold at the Never Land club, it consisted of vodka, scotch, lemonade, coke, two shots of three year old petrol from a lawnmower, small portions of heroine dust, glow in the dark mushrooms, dissolved acid strips, and a squeeze o' lemon. ''"Just about enough to knock out every single animal in The Lion King movie." The drink is deadly enough to kill humans, and even bad enough to give Lez a slight burning in his heart, lungs, brain, kidneys, liver, the bottom of his feet, his eyeballs, then he started bleeding from his nose and ears, then he tripped the fuck out and started seeing everything in anime when he sees Clarence and The Neverland Security Guard yelling at each other. 'Season 1' Sassy began the show as Lez's neighbour in a small part of Brown Town. His lawn seemed unmowed for an era, and he was smoking a bong. During Season 1, Sassy was one of the most recurring characters, inventing and founding his home made food company, finding a plane outside of a Coles and ripping the Volcano Bong. Sassy was stranded on choomah Island along with Donny and Lez. Sassy and Donny set up a camp (after their plane crashed) in the jungle drinking beer and listening to a radio, Lez finds them and gets pissed off at them. They desert Lez again when they see massive choomah and Sassy says "Fuckin run boys" as they run away. They set up another campsite on the beach after ditching Lez and smoke some marijuana from a pipe until they meet up with Mike Nolan. Clarence then arrives in his tinny. Sassy then escapes the island in the tinny with Lez, Donny and Mike Nolan and leave Clarence on the Island. It is revealed in season 2 episode 4 that Sassy was hanging out with Norton, Cecil and the choomah's while they were at choomah island when Lez discovers the photo at Norton's house and is annoyed at Sassy for a period of time. 'Season 2' Sassy becomes a series regular in season 2. Sassy yet again brought more joy and outright happiness to Season 2 with his famous phrase (Watdiyatakinabeet and you fuckin druggo/addict) and making more products such as the trippa snippa which makes Lez trip the fuck out in episode 2. In episode 5 'Busted' Sassy and the other Sasquatches were caught and arrested for illicit drug use, possession and illegal fire arm possesionn (their trunk of the car was full of drugs and firearms). Sassy, Wayn-O, Scruffy and Owly are sent to prison (minus Donny who legged it before he could be arrested). 3 days after they are sent to prison they see Lez being transported into the prison. Lez then sees Sassy and his crew, which shocks him and then says "Sassy?". Sassy greets him by saying "what's going on mate?" but Lez doesn't reply as he is still annoyed at Sassy about the photo he found at Norton's house. Sassy and his crew then escape prison with Lez, Sergio and Clarence in a truck driven by Warning Guy to the Volcano Bong where Lez's spaceship is after a massive choomah smashes through the prison wall allowing them to escape. Sassy then accompanies Lez on his voyage to kingdom cum (as the fuel supplier- trippa snippa juice) along with Warning guy and Donny. When they return to earth the spaceship is destroyed by a choomah and they crash land. Sassy's whereabouts are unknown for a short amount of time. Sassy later fights in the Battle for Brown Town by selling trippa snippa's to the choomah's and in one case making one choomah's head explode. Sassy is then rescued along with Lez, The Sasquatches, Sergio and Warning Guy by Mike Nolan in a helicopter and return home. After Lez goes over to Norton's house, knocks him out and takes back Quinton into his custody Sassy is then found chilling out with Lez on Lez's front lawn. 'Season 3' Sassy in the early parts of Season 3 is seen as laid back, Installing The Gamma Max 2063 V2.0 Platinum Edition on top of the Sasquatches house. He later uses Clarance's winning scratchy to roll a joint, thereby depriving the "ophans" of much needed secular funding. Sassy has recently been expressing his views on the global conspiracy surrounding the legalization of marijuana, and introducing Quentin to drugs. In the episode 'Bindi's' Sassy tells Lez that word on the street is that there has been mass sightings of choomah's in Brown Town. Lez then tells Sassy that Clarence told him yesterday they have to go back to choomah Island to destroy the nest, Lez then goes over to confront Norton about choomah island while Sassy and the Sasquatches watch. In episode 8 Sassy, Donny and Mike Nolan persuade Lez to go on another adventure to Choomah's Island and Sassy adds they'll bring way more drugs than last time which everyone agrees eagarly. In episode 9 it is revealed that he and Donny were the first people to meet Clarence while playing chess on the island that would later become choomah island. Sassy and Donny bring Clarence back to Brown Town a gave him the job of the town's mailman and Donny gives him a job at Donny's shop as the delivery man/shitkicker Choomah Island 2 Sassy and his crew go back to choomah island with Lez, Mike Nolan and Clarence to destroy the choomah's once and for all. AppearanceCategory:Characters Sassy is tall brown Sasquatch and assumes the same laid-back personality as the other Sasquatches, he is especially similar height and build as Scruffy except that Scruffy has white fur and has more of a scruffy appearence than Sassy.